Forgotten Desires
by Dbest774
Summary: Merlin, has erased himself from the memories of most of Camelot. Only Morgana, and Gaius remember. With Uther on a trip preparing for war and Merlin erased from his memories Arthur has his own set of issues to deal with including His memory acting up. Merlin is on a mission, to do something big, but what could have prompted the memory spell?
1. Familiarity

**This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction, I would love Some reviews, ideas, improvements, or criticisms. I plan on writing many more chapters. **

**Disclaimer (I do not own the rights to any characters, or settings in this story) **

* * *

"Sire it's time to awake."

Arthur awoke to the now familiar sound of Franklin his manservant announcing that it was morning. He rose from bed to find his clothing laid out at the foot and his breakfast ready on his table, and looking out his window he could tell Franklin had waken him at just the right time. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, though he didn't know why.

"Sire after you dress and have had your meal your father has requested your presence in the stables." Franklin said in a rather monotonous way.

"The Stables?" replied Arthur obviously confused.

"Yes Sire, you father is departing for Mercia." Franklin said, and seeing the confusion on Arthur's face he continued "... to visit with King Bayard... and to discuss the potential war."

"I don't understand." replied Arthur "Why did I not know of this?"

"Sire, you've known of this trip for weeks." Franklin said now sounding concerned.

"Ah, yes the trip. My apologies Franklin it slipped my mind for am moment." Arthur lied now feeling quite confused and embarrassed. He then gave Franklin his duties and dismissed him.

Arthur quickly dressed, grabbed some bread, and left for the stables still confused about the entire situation. As he made his way down he almost ran into the young woman he knew to Morgana's servant Gwen.

"Hello Arthur, Good Morning? You are looking rather good looking today" She said him casually stopping and raising her hand to her mouth realizing what she had said.

Arthur was caught off guard and had to back step. "_Why on earth is she addressing me in such a casual manner?" _He thought to himself Suddenly feeling both uncomfortable and annoyed. He knew her to be friendly with Morgana, but never with him, however he had no time to question this, so he simply replied "Yes, fine." before dismissing her and walking away.

Not at all surprised at his reaction, and more surprised by her own actions Gwen just stood there questioning herself. "_Sure, I've always fancied Arthur, but it is completely inappropriate to address him like that." "But it just felt so natural... almost like I've talked to him hundreds of times." _

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Gwen continued to perform her duties for Morgana.

"Ah Arthur, you've arrived not a moment too early." Uther addressed his son as he entered the approached the stables. "I just wanted to say my goodbyes, and to assure you know what duties you are to attend to whilst I am gone?"

"Yes, Of course Father. I am ready to attend to everything." "Have a good trip." he lied as he hugged his father. "_I'll just ask details from Franklin later." _He thought, not wanting his father to become concerned and cancel the important sounding trip he was leaving for.

"Never had a doubt" Uther replied lightheartedly.

They shared a few more words before Uther was off on his way to Mercia.

Now after a few general questions Arthur knew his father would be gone for at least a month, and that a potential war was rising. "_How could I have forgotten about any of this?" _He thought as he made his way back into the castle.

* * *

"Oh maybe it was just a slip, I mean we both know you fancy him." Margana replied to Gwen telling her of her awkward moment with Arthur. Though Morgana knew exactly why Gwen had been so casual. There was a secret Morgana was keeping and she couldn't let it slip just yet.

Gwen, satisfied by this idea began to feel at ease about the whole thing. "Yes, I suppose you are right." She said though her thoughts were still racing.

* * *

Arthur reached his room and found Franklin clearing his breakfast. So he decided to ask him about the duties his father had left for him in his absence. After being informed of the general duties he ordered Franklin to keep quiet about his strange behavior.

"Of course Sire, as you wish" replied Franklin before being dismissed.

As Franklin left Arthur couldn't help but be annoyed with the way he had addressed him, but he shook his head at the thought. "_How else should a servant address their master?" _he thought to himself confused. With all of the things he'd forgotten, all his confusion, and his father's absence Arthur figured some more sleep would work out just fine.

* * *

Walking through the town making her way to her usual spot in the woods carrying what looked to be a basket of food, waving and smiling at the citizens. Morgana was not in fact planning on eating anything. She had been going out to a clearing in the woods and practicing the magic she had learned from her dear friend Merlin. He had given her pages from his spellbook to practice while he was gone and she was becoming quite good at it.

She was learning to move things without incantations, and she was becoming quite proficient with the spell of fire. "Flagu" she whispered and as she did so the bundle of twigs she had lain on the ground began to smoke just before they burst into flame. All Morgana could do was smile as she watched her magic become real.

"_Wonderful job Morgana, really you are progressing very well." _She knew exactly who was speaking these words even though she had only heard them within her mind. She stood and turned smiling to see a very smug looking Merlin standing before her.

"Hello old friend" she said full of joy

"Ah, it is truly great to see you" replied Merlin

"Are you returning for good?"

"Unfortunately no, I still have many things to prepare before I can return. I trust our spell is still holding?"

"Yes, there have been a few slips, but nothing serious. It is so hard to lie to them everyday Merlin. I do wish I could have come to help you."

"I know, but that would have been impossible, you are still very new to magic, and I need you here in case the spell falters."

"Yes I understand, So why have you returned anyways?"

"Need you ask?"

"Ah of course," She said with a knowing grin on her face "Arthur."

"Yes, you know I can't bear to be away from him for too long."

"I know, but Merlin, how will you get to him, he has no idea who you are?"

"Well I will use Franklin of course."

"Franklin, your... what was it Golor?"

"Golem," he corrected her amused. "I will take on his appearance tonight while I order him to await in the woods, and I will be able to spend some time with him before I have to leave again."

"Merlin, I really am amazed by your talents sometimes, and I must admit I do find myself jealous of your affections for Arthur." Morgana admitted as her cheeks began to turn bright.

Merlin simply smiled at her remark and bid her farewell as he wanted to prepare to see Arthur.

Morgana watched as Merlin walked away back toward Camelot, and then she set back to practicing more of the spells she had been given. She practiced until she was satisfied for the day and made her way back to her quarters where Gwen was waiting with her dinner.

"Hello Morgana, how was your day?" She asked her with a slight excitement in her voice.

"It was fine." replied Morgana slightly confused.

"So I must ask, Who is he?"

"Who ever could you be talking about?"

"Oh come now Miss, I saw out in the woods. He was very handsome, and somehow familiar."

Morgana realized now that Gwen had seen her with Merlin. "Oh, he was just a traveler making his way to Camelot, I simply pointed him in the right direction" She lied quickly, and from Gwen's slightly disappointed, but satisfied look she knew Gwen had bought the story.

"I see, and here I though the Lady Morgana had finally found herself a worthy suitor. " Gwen replied.

"Oh I think I'm far from that Gwen... Very far." she stated.

* * *

At the edge of the woods Merlin called for Franklin, and within minutes his creation was upon him awaiting orders. "Wait in the Forest until I call for you to return"

Without word the Golem walked past Merlin and entered the woods. Merlin then with a wave of his hands took on the appearance of Franklin and made his way to the castle.

"Franklin, you are late, and I see you have forgotten my dinner as well." Arthur addressed the disguised Merlin.

Realizing his mistake Merlin quickly moved "Ah, sorry for my being late sire, I do however have your dinner just outside the door." and as he motioned he also conjured a tray of food, and he moved out to grab the tray.

"I see, well thank you Franklin" Arthur would usually have been less than satisfied, but he couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity.

Merlin sat down in the chair opposite Arthur as he would usually do, and he began to talk not seeing the very confused look on Arthur's face.

"Franklin?" Arthur interrupted him "I must ask what makes you think you can be so casual with me?" "_First Gwen, and now Franklin, what could be going on?" _Arthur thought as he addressed Franklin.

"_Oh no, I forgot I'm supposed to be Franklin, I should be doing my duties." _Merlin thought as he blubbered out an excuse. "Ah My apologies Sire, I have forgotten myself." He said quite literally.

"I see, well see that it does not happen again." Arthur replied as harshly as he could, although for some reason he had felt the same familiarity with these actions.

"Of Course Sire." Merlin replied in his best servant impression. He then set to lighting the fire and candles around Arthur's room, preparing his bed for sleep and setting out his night clothes. By this time Arthur although not tired was ready to be rid of Franklin so he dismissed him.

"There is nothing else you would have me do Sire?" Merlin asked stalling his departure.

Becoming slightly annoyed Arthur simply waved him away.

"Yes, of course. Night Sire." Merlin said as he backed away and left. He then made his way to the attic to see his dear friend Gaius before leaving again.

* * *

"Thank you Gwen, and goodnight." Said Morgana as she finished he duties for the night.

"Goodnight Sire." Gwen replied before exiting Morgana's Chambers.

* * *

"Enter." Gaius said as he heard a knock at the door. "Ah, Hello Franklin. Why did you knock?"

"Fanklin? Gaius honestly why are you... Ah I see never mind." Merlin said as he realized he was still taking on Franklin's appearance, and with a wave of his hands he was again himself.

"Merlin? Is that really you my boy?" Gaius asked as he saw the magic transform the young man before him. "It really is wonderful to see you are you finally returning?"

"No sorry Gaius, I came to... well to check on"

"Arthur of course, I should have known." Gaius interrupted.

"It seems everyone knows me all too well." Merlin replied as his cheeks began to burn. "I wished to see you before I had to leave again.

" I am glad you did, that Golem of yours may be a very good servant, but he is not one for conversation."

"Yes, taking orders are easy for a golem, but trying to give one a personality is a real trick." Replied Merlin quite amused.

After what must have been about an hour of conversation and Merlin summoning and sending Franklin off to bed, someone entered the attic. Upon turning around Merlin realized it was Arthur. He quickly turned around back to gaius as Arthur began to speak.

"Sorry for my late intrusion Gaius, but I need a word if you have the time." Arthur addressed him while motioning toward the slightly familiar young man sitting across from Gaius.

"Ah yes, I was just leaving." Merlin said getting up to depart. "It is rather late." He and Gaius said their farewells before he turned to leave and was stopped by Arthur.

"Do I know you? I haven't seen you around, but you seem oddly familiar." Arthur asked.

"Um, I don't believe so Sire, I am but a visiting friend of Gaius."

"I see, well be on your way then." he dismissed Merlin.

* * *

Merlin made his way from the castle, through the town, and out of the gates. As soon as he crossed the first trees of the forest he vanished.

* * *

"What is it you need my boy?" Gaius asked Arthur

"I fear I have some kind of affliction."

"Affliction? What do you mean."

"Well this will be kept between us I trust?"

"Of course Sire."

"I have been feeling rather off, and my memory seems to be faulted."

"Ah I see, and what is it you've forgotten?"

"I had no memory of my father's plans to visit Mercia, and I had an odd familiarity with a the servant girl Gwen, and even with that young man who was here with you.

"I see, well it doesn't sound serious Sire maybe a blow to the head during training?"

"Hmm I had not considered that Gaius, I suppose you are right. I was just a little concerned."

"One can never be too cautious Sire, here take this it is an infusion of rosemary, and Bay good for the memory, and it should help you sleep as well."

"Ah, Thank you Gaius." Arthur said but still stood looking quite thoughtful.

"Is there something else on your mind Sire?" Gaius asked clearly seeing the thought in Arthur's face.

"Who was he? The one who was here when I arrived?"

"Ah, he was just an old friend, visiting while he was in the city. Why do you ask Sire?" Gaius asked though he knew exactly why Arthur had been interested in Merlin.

"He just seemed very familiar but like a complete stranger at the same time. Can that have to do with my current affliction Gaius?"

"I suppose it is possible Sire, however he has been to Camelot before you could have seen him which is why he seems so familiar."

"Yes, I suppose your are right. I should be off now, good night Gaius."

"Goodnight Sire."

Arthur made his way back to his chambers still very confused but hoping the draft Gaius had given him would help.

_Riding through the woods on a hunt Arthur got off his horse to take a break. He made his way to a small stream to fill his water satchel. When he got back up his horse was gone. He looked frantically, but to no avail. As he looked around he realized he was lost, he could no longer hear the stream and the trees had grown dense and the light scarce. Just as he began to panic he heard a distant voice call his name, when he turned toward the voice he saw only two gold specs shining bright at a very far distance. He thought them to be eyes, but he had never seen eyes that bright or that beautiful in his life. As he followed the path toward the eyes he noticed the trees becoming thicker and darker. He didn't know why but even in the dire circumstance he trusted these eyes and he would follow them anywhere. After what seemed like an eternity he turned a corner and saw light at a distance. He looked at the eyes, they winked at him before turning into a beautiful ocean blue and then disappearing. Arthur wished they had stayed, but he knew they had taken him to where he needed to be. He walked for the light and found himself in an open field where a tent, a fire, and his horse were all awaiting him. He also saw a young man with his back turned to him and just as he approached to confront him, he woke up. _

Lying in his bed, looking out his window seeing that it was either very late or very early, Arthur rather curious about the young man in his dream, took another swig of the draft Gaius had given him and laid back down to get more sleep.


	2. Comatose

**Chapter 2 is ready! I really hope you guys like where the story is going so far. **

**I would love any ideas, criticisms, or reviews. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

"Merlin? Is that you?"

"huh? Oh yes, Hello Mother"

"When did you get in?"

"Late last night, I was visiting Camelot and I stayed later than I anticipated."

"Ah, well I am glad you've come I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too mother, greatly."

"So how long before you are off then? As I remember he's not a very patient man."

"Ah, so you're right, however he's not expecting me back until tonight."

"You're sure he won't come to see me?"

"He's far too ashamed mother, I've tried to convince him, but he still suspects you to be angry with him."

"Well I have been angry with him for a very long time, but in these recent months I have only grown to miss him greatly."

"I understand mother, I was angry with him as well, but now that we've come to bond I have easily forgiven him."

"I know you have, my son. You seem so happy. I am glad you are learning so much, and finally able to let your powers grow. I just wish you could tell me what it is you are doing, so I wouldn't worry so."

"I'm sorry mother, I just can't I fear you would worry far more if you knew."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, well have some breakfast. You must be hungry."

"yes mother." Merlin replied, before sitting to eat his breakfast.

* * *

With A flurry of wind, and a loud thud, Kilgharrah landed in the clearing near the White Mountains. "Why have you called me here?" He hissed.

"I need to speak with you Dragon."

"Obviously. What is it you will ask of me now?"

"I believe to have found evidence of a dragon hoard. I believe that I may have located another dragon."

"Impossible, the only left of my kind are I and the young Aithusa."

"How can you be sure after being locked away for so many years?"

"I would have sensed another dragon, surely."

"Not if they didn't want to be found, after the great lengths Uther went to have them destroyed, and survivors would surely have themselves hidden."

"I suppose you are right, but they would have found me by now."

"Not if they no not of your existence, you have been gone for decades."

Kilgharrah remained silent, obviously considering the possibility. "Now, What is you you need of me?"

"Well if you will I will need the aid of your magic and wisdom once the time comes."

"Ah, as I would have guessed well if the time comes, I suppose you shall just call for me as my compliance is not a choice."

"You should know by now I do not abuse the gift."

"Yes, well I will aid you, until then I bid you farewell Balinor."

"Goodbye, Kilgharrah, and thank you. I will call when I need you."

With a quick swoosh the Great Dragon was off, still contemplating the possibilities.

* * *

"It's been nice having you home, my boy." Hunith said to Merlin, as she watched him preparing to leave.

"Yes, I must admit it is very tempting to just remain here, and not have to worry about all of this destiny stuff anymore."

"Why don't you? Why does it have to be you? There are plenty of other magical people in this realm."

"I wish it were that simple, but I have seen what is to come, and if it is going to be as bad as it looks Camelot will need me."

"I understand, I just hope you will be okay, I don't know what I will do if I ever lose you."

"I promise you mother, that will never happen, I plan on living a very long time."

As Merlin finished his packing Hunith only watched as she reveled at the man he had become, and the things she knew he would accomplish. "I know." was her only reply and she truly did know that no matter what was to come her son would be able to get through it.

Merlin smiled and hugged his mother before leaving and heading for the woods. As soon as he was out of sight again, he disappeared. Reappearing in the last spot he had been with his father, he began walking to catch up to him before nightfall.

* * *

Arthur had just finished briefing the knights on training, and patrol, when he felt himself getting very tired. This was normal for Arthur, but not when he'd only been awake for around 2 hours. He then realized he had been almost constantly tired since he'd taken the draft Gaius had given him.

"Sire? How can I help you? Has the potion helped?"

"Ah, hello Gaius, I'm not really sure if it's working, but does that potion you gave me have any lasting effects? I have been feeling constantly tired since I first took it."

"Hmm, well the effects usually only last for the night, maybe your extra duties are making you tired sire?"

"I don't know, I suppose that could be it, I was just curious, well is it possible for me to get another draft for tonight?"

"Ah yes, right away Sire."

Gaius gave Arthur the potion and as soon as Arthur left he went to work researching the possible causes of Arthur's tiredness, because he knew that it had not in fact been the extra workload, but he feared that his potion would have some kind of alternate effect when paired with Merlin's spell. Arthur took the potion and went to perform his duties for the day.

* * *

Gwen stood in Morgana's chamber staring out the window at the courtyard as she folded clothes. Completely lost in thought she, she didn't even realize the Morgana had come in and was watching her trying to read her thoughts, quite literally trying to listen in using her magic.

"How could I... forgotten... worried..._" _Random pieces was all Morgana could get, but she knew it was something Gwen was really worried about.

"You all right Gwen?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Sorry, I was just lost in a thought."

"So I could see, something you wanna talk about?"

"Oh I couldn't bother you with it, it's really nothing miss."

"Gwen it's obvious something is bothering you, you know I consider you a friend. You can tell me anything."

"Ok, well it's just there are things, like the thing with Arthur, I've been forgetting things and having odd flashes. I'm sure it's nothing Gaius can't help with."

"Oh I'm sure he will be able to help you, I doubt it's anything serious." Gwen reassured her when she knew it was just the spell.

"Yes. I suppose I will go see him tonight."

"I think that's a good idea, and stop worrying Gwen everything will be fine."

"Thanks Miss."

Gwen finished up her duties in Morgana's Chamber before Morgana gave her the rest of the night free. And Gwen decided to go to Gaius who gave her a false potion so as not to create the same effects as Arthur's had.

* * *

As Gaius read he began to feel more and more nervous. _Mind block... induced comatose... permanent. _The effects of mixing a potion with Merlin's spell could put Arthur into a permanent sleeping state. Looking out side Gaius realized he had read well into the night and that it may be too late to keep Arthur from taking the second dose. He checked Merlin's room and found Franklin asleep meaning he had definitely finished his duties, so he made his way to Arthur's chambers hoping Arthur had neglected the potion, but he was not so fortunate, the empty vial was sitting on Arthur's bedside table and Arthur was fast asleep. Gaius could only hope it wasn't permanent.

* * *

"Ah my boy, you've finally returned, is everything well?" Balinor greeted Merlin as he approached the campsite."

"Yes, everything is fine. How are things here?"

"I've spoken with Kilgharrah and he has agreed to help us when we need him, but we still have much to accomplish before we get to that point."

Merlin looked at the ground nodding, a look of longing sadness on his face.

His father noticed this and had to think of something to say. "I'm sorry, I know this is all very hard for you, and that it was hard to do what you did, but Uther would send every knight in Camelot after us. But once this is over, I'm sure Arthur will forgive you, you have saved his life countless times. Uther is gonna be the biggest obstacle once you reverse that spell.

"Thank you." Was all Merlin could say for fear of crying in front of his father. He hoped his father was right and that Arthur would truly forgive him. It had only been hours after everyone discovered Merlin's magic, that he performed the spell to erase himself from memory. Arthur had seemed more hurt than angry, and some of the Knights were reluctant to try catching him, Sir Leon had even created a diversion for him which is why he'd gotten away. Uther however had been a completely different story, unsurprisingly ordering his immediate death. Merlin did not regret revealing his magic, he needed Arthur to know.

"Well we should be on our way we have to pass through this city unseen." Balinor said pulling Merlin from his thoughts.

"Okay." Merlin replied as he got himself ready for the trek.

* * *

Arthur woke up, and looking out the window realized Merlin had failed to wake him on time. He knew his father would be leaving for Mercia today and now he would be late, so he jumped out of bed and made his way to scold Merlin. When he reached for the door handle however, his had went right through it, and looking back at his bed, he saw that his body still lay in it, he ran to the bed and once he noticed he was still breathing he calmed down. "_This must be some sort of sorcery, wait. Merlin! I have to find him, he'll know what's going on." _Arthur thought to himself as he remembered Merlin and his magic. "Where the devil is he?" Arthur spoke before realizing that Everyone must be looking for Merlin "_Unless he's been caught!" _The thought suddenly plagued him, and suddenly he was in the dungeons. He figured he must be able to do things like this outside of his body, so he checked all the cells and once he realized Merlin was in none, he began to worry, and to really think. _"Why was I sleeping, I don't even remember going to bed, or anything after father set the search for Merlin." _As Arthur searched the castle and listened to a few conversations he realized he had missed a few weeks of time and that his father was already gone. But what of Merlin?

Gaius made his way to Arthur's chambers after being informed by Franklin that Arthur would not wake up. His fears were coming true, and now he would have to find a way to wake the prince from his coma, but he knew it would be almost impossible.

"Gaius what's going on?" Morgana asked as she entered the room "Franklin said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, Morgana. I fear something has gone very wrong. A sleeping draft I have given Arthur has reacted with the spell and now he may be stuck in a coma."

"What? How can that be? Surely you can fix it?"

"I don't know, from what I have read it is irreversible. We may just have to wait for Merlin to return, if anyone can fix this he can."

"But we don't know when Merlin will be back again, it could be weeks! Months even! What if Uther returns first?"

"I'm afraid waiting is all we can do, if I try to administer any more potions the reaction could be worse."

"What will we tell the council?"

"We will tell them he is in a temporary coma, and you will need to take over for him."

"Me? But I can't ta..."

"Of course you can, you have every ability to lead as Arthur. It will only be until he awakens."

"I suppose I will have no choice, I just hope this doesn't last very long."

"_Spell, what spell could they be talking about? It obviously has something to do with Merlin. I don't remember taking any sleeping potion either." _Arthur's thoughts went wild at the conversation he had just overheard.

"We should go now I'll call for a council meeting, be in the council room in an hour." Gaius said to Morgana as they left the room.

Arthur went to the bed and stared at his body willing himself to wake up, He reached down to shake himself when he felt a tug, and he was pulled back into his body.

Arthur was in a long hallway full of doors, he had just been in his room he was sure of it. He just needed to find a way back. He went to the nearest door, but it was locked so he started down the hallway trying door after door and every one of them was locked. He tried for what seemed like hours before he came to a window. When he looked out the window he saw an empty courtyard, and just as he went to try more doors he saw someone come out from behind a wall. He realized it was Merlin, he was with someone and they seemed to be sneaking through. Arthur tried opening the window, but it wouldn't budge, so he tried yelling and even breaking it, but nothing would was working. And then Merlin was gone. Arthur gave up on the window and went on down the hallway when he came to a different looking door, it looked old and oddly inviting. So he went to it, and it opened with ease. When he walked through it he was in the woods and there was a campfire burning, and 2 people sleeping. He approached and soon noticed one of them was Merlin, and he went to shake him, but his hands went right through him, so he tried saying something but Merlin couldn't hear him. He sat there anyways just watching Merlin sleep and listening to his steady breathing, it was strangely comforting and Arthur didn't know why, but he laid down and listened until he felt himself being pulled again, and then he was back in his room. Arthur knew he had really been with Merlin, "_But what about that hallway full of doors? Where the hell could I have been?" _Arthur thought to himself As he pondered what it could have been.

* * *

_Merlin was in his room at his mother's house in Ealdor, he got dressed and went for a walk, not exactly knowing why. While walking through the village he noticed that there wasn't anyone around, he shrugged it off and kept walking until he felt someone touching his shoulders, he turned and saw Arthur, as soon as he turned Arthur bent forward and kissed him. Merlin almost began fighting it, but instead gave into it and started kissing back he heard Arthur moaning his name as their lips met, and their tongues danced. Then just as suddenly as he came Arthur was gone, and Merlin couldn't help but feel very upset at his absence. _

"Merlin! Wake up" Balinor called out as he heard his son grunting in his sleep.

Merlin woke from his dream feeling even more upset than he had before, not only was Arthur constantly on his mind while he was awake, but now he was dreaming about him too.

"Today we have to cross those mountains and then we will be out of Albion, that's where the real challenges will begin." Balinor addressed Merlin as they prepared to leave.

"So have you ever been to... where is it we're going exactly?" Merlin asked

"It doesn't really have a name, as no one has discovered it and lived to report it. And no I've never actually entered, but I know it is full of every magical creature you can think of Dark and Light, just wandering around waiting to be summoned or just staying away from humans. Most of them won't take to well to the 2 of us, but some of them might be willing to help. "

"I see." Merlin replied both excited and terrified of the place they were headed to.

They made their way over the mountains and as they descended Merlin could feel the magic. He knew they were getting close. Once they reached the bottom there was a large river and a bridge made from a large carved out tree which would be their only way of crossing. Merlin looked across the river but at the other edge there was a dense fog blocking the view of anything. So they made their way to the bridge and when they got to it they were greeted by a large fiery red bird perched atop the tree, it's tail feathers blocking the hole into the tree bridge.

* * *

**Are the longer paragraphs too much? I thought about that a lot while writing, but I dodn't know how else to do it. Thanks for reading guys! **


	3. Connection

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated, My computer crashed, and I lost my files, now it's broken and I have to use someone else's. But I will definitely try to update a lot more often from now on. **

* * *

Arthur, after a few more easily eavesdropped conversations now knew what was going on with his state. He knew that his only, very slim, chance, was for Merlin to return and awaken him by magic. He was both comforted and very frightened by this. He now knew just how competent Merlin was, but he couldn't help feeling rather odd putting so much faith into him. As he pondered over his mixed feelings he felt a familiar pull at the pit of his stomach and he was suddenly back in the long hallway.

* * *

Approaching very slowly Balinor stopped feet away from the blocked entrance to the bridge, the great phoenix's eyes never leaving him. As he stopped the bird's tail ignited into a brilliant blue flame. At this Balinor bowed revealing a very perplexed looking Merlin. As the phoenix saw him the flames went out and he sailed down, landing right in front of Merlin, bowing.

"Emrys, it is truly a great honor." He spoke as he rose. "Never did I expect to see you entering the realm so soon, but then it must be important?"

"Emrys? Who's Em..."

"SILENCE!" The phoenix demanded his feathers flashing. "Show respect."

"Uh..." Merlin managed, still perplexed, but now confused as well.

"Should I rid you of this nuisance Sir?" The great bird spoke again.

"Ah. What? No! Uh... That will not be necessary, He is my father and we are here on a bit of a mission." Merlin replied nervously.

"Forgive me, Both of you. I am unused to visitors let alone any beings as powerful as yourself."

"Ah. Well. Uh... That is no problem, will it be possible for us to cross?"

"Of course Sir, you are most welcomed into the realm. However, be warned, not all are so eager to meet you. Some think it a travesty to bow to a mortal, but some have not seen what you will become."

"Oh, um, Thanks." Merlin laughed nervously as he entered the bridge, Balinor still forced silent following closely.

"Why the bloody hell did that bird call you Emrys? And treat you as some kind of royalty?" Balinor finally asked feeling the freedom to speak again.

"Oh, yes. About that..." And Merlin began to explain what he had learned from the druids of his identity.

As they walked Merlin could feel the immense change as they crossed the fog, the amount of magic making his head spin. As the came out on the other side both he and balinor could not hold in their gasps. They were now surrounded by a great forest, with luminescent trees and flowers. As they walked forward, the flowers all rose at once flying into the air. The flowers as it turned out were actually a clan of faeries. At the sight of Merlin they began swirling around him sprinkling him with their magic in respect. They followed him for a while wishing him luck, and giving him gifts of flowers, coins, and a small bag of faerie dust from the leader, before they returned to their meadow and Merlin and Balinor stopped to make camp for the night.

* * *

This time Arthur feels different, he knows that he can open the door in front of him, and that he has to get through it as soon as possible, but he's hesitant. He half wants to find the window and go back to Merlin, but he knows that whatever is behind the door is very important.

He pushes it open slowly and then finds himself at the foot of a bed. His father sleeping, and it must be now because it is not his room at the castle. As Arthur wonders why the door led him to his father he hears something behind him, someone is in the room with his father. The shadowy figure moving slowly closer to Uther. Then Arthur sees the blade in his hand. He tries to stop the man, but passes through him, and his father cannot hear his warnings, so all Arthur can do is stand by and listen to the muffled screams as his father is murdered in his sleep.

Arthur screams and pleads for it to be a sick hallucination, but he knows it not to be true, he knows that his father has been killed and he was only a helpless witness. As he is crying out for help, his mind flashes to Merlin, and suddenly he is in what he thinks is a forest. Some of the trees are actually glowing and he feels something warm and he gets shivers, which is weird because he hasn't been able to feel anything physically being out of his body. He thought it over for a second before seeing the fire a few yards away.

As he approached he knew exactly who would be around that fire, and he couldn't help but feel relieved, after what he'd just seen the only person he wanted to see was Merlin. He knew it wouldn't be like usual, Merlin saying something idiotic to make him feel better, but he also knew just being near Merlin would make him feel better. As he got closer to Merlin he felt the warmth again and he knew it was coming from him, so he got down and laid facing him and closed his eyes basking in the warmth.

* * *

_Walking through the forest, Merlin was collecting berries for his mother. As he was going to turn around and head back home, he heard a scream. He thought it sounded familiar but he couldn't tell. As he heard another scream he dropped the collected fruit and rand further into the trees following the sound of the scream. As he got deeper he started hearing sobbing, and the same familiar voice pleading for help. _

_He could smell the scent of fresh spice and clean linen, which surprisingly put a smile on his face in the dire situation. As he rounded a tree he saw a young boy kneeling in front of a body. As the boy noticed him he ran to Merlin and pleaded for help. As Merlin approached the body he recognized him immediately as Uther Pendragon. _

_He didn't know whether to feel relieved or utterly confused. What was Uther doing outside of Ealdor, and who was the boy? As Merlin turned around the boy was gone and the was a man with his back to Merlin. He could tell from behind that it was Arthur and now he felt a dull ache in his chest. He did wonder where the boy had gone, but now he only worried about Arthur. He tried to talk to him, but Arthur just stood there and Merlin could hear him sobbing. He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and he could feel his magic beginning to stir inside him. Arthur turned around and looked into Merlin's eyes, tears still falling from his own. Merlin reached his hand up and placed it on Arthur's cheek, his magic drying the tears and bringing color back to his face. _

_As they Stared into each other's eyes Merlin felt the all too familiar urge to close the distance, but he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship, so he decided to just try comforting him. _

_"It'll be alright, I promise." He spoke calmly. _

_Arthur smiled and nodded and started leaning into Merlin. _

* * *

Arthur had opened his eyes at the sound of Merlin's voice and when he saw that Merlin was still sleeping he realized that it had just been a coincidence. Although for a moment he thought maybe Merlin knew he was there.

* * *

Merlin woke up with a bit of a start and was surprised to see the fire still going, but he quickly attributed that to the fact that his magic was stirring around the campsite, it must have actually been aroused by his dream. He silently scolded himself for his lack of control, but within seconds he was back to thinking about his dream and wondering what had brought it on, although he was pretty sure his strong Arthur related feelings could have something to do with it.

* * *

"I can't believe this has happened." Morgana said, a bit of remorse in her voice, but she was actually glad for the news. Yes Uther had raised her and she loved him like a father, but in the recent years he had become crazed and the man she idolized had faded away. She would grieve, but she truly felt that it was his time to go.

"You realize, this may make you permanent queen of Camelot?" Gwen asked her cautiously.

"Yes, at first, when I had to take this post I was afraid, but the people have taken well to me, and now with Uther gone I can make the changes that this land needs to see."

"Ah, well I am glad to see you so confident miss."

"Thank you Gwen. You know I could never have made it this far without the support from both Gaius and you." She replied sweetly.

"I'll always be here for you." Gwen stated before leaving to perform her duties.

Not too long after Gwen left, Gaius arrived to bring Morgana a draught for her nerves, and to discuss her plans, as Queen.

Gaius was in a very strange place, he and Uther had been great friends in their youth, and even so in recent times Uther would come to Gaius for many things involving decisions for the kingdom. Gaius had been severely disappointed in the stance Uther had taken against magic, and the lengths he was willing to go to in his quest to rid the kingdom of it. He may not have thought Uther deserved to be king any longer, but he would never have wished death upon him. He couldn't change what was, and he wasn't going to spend to much time thinking about it, Uther had brought about his own demise and Gaius knew that the land was going to see a new light under Morgana'a rule. He had complete faith in her.

"So Morgana, how are you feeling today?" He asked as she accepted the potion vial.

"Fine, at least as fine as I can under the circumstances." She replied thoughtfully. "What about you Gaius? How are you?"

"Good good, I've done my grieving, but it's time for us to talk business."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Morgana and Gaius spent a few hours discussing the future of Camelot, Morgana's plans to abolish the laws against Magic, the current War going on, and just her general rule as queen. Talking to her, Gaius realized just how competent and ready Morgana was to be queen.

* * *

Arthur now back inside the hallway after the incident with Merlin, was beginning to notice changes. Some of the doors were unlocking, although he was terrified of what was behind them. After watching his father die, he couldn't bring himself to risk seeing something else horrible. He also noticed that he couldn't leave for very long without being pulled right back in, unless he was with Merlin he found he could fight the pull as long as Merlin was near. So he decided to go check on Merlin.

Merlin and Balinor were walking through the strange forest, Merlin with a concerned look on his face. He'd been thinking about Arthur all day and he was worried, he figured checking in on him couldn't hurt. He found a small puddle and held his hand out, after a flash of his eyes an image appeared in the water. Arthur lying on his bed, asleep. Merlin couldn't help but let out a laugh at the site.

"To think, I was worried about him, and the Prat is sleeping sound." Merlin remarked

Arthur stood there both confused and hopeful that the puddle would show him there next to Merlin, and just as the image faded Merlin was looking at him, through the puddle as if at his reflection. A dumbfounded look on his face Merlin jerked up, only to be met by no one and glancing back at the puddle he saw nothing, chalking it up to wishful thinking and a trick of the light he moved on only slightly satisfied at seeing that Arthur was okay.

_He saw me! I know he did, there is no other explanation for it, _Arthur thought as he followed closely behind Merlin. He was still confused on why Merlin had checked in on him and what they were doing in such a strange place, but he was happy to see that some progress had been made toward this whole coma thing being fixed. He just had to figure out how to get Merlin to see him, although he wasn't sure if it was because he was concentrating on it, or because of the spell Merlin had done. He only had one way to find out, and that was to try again.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had just seen, one second he was looking at Arthur sleeping in his bed and the next he saw Arthur's reflection clear as day in the puddle. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him he thought, there was no one next to him. He had to of imagined it and his magic made it seem real. Yes, of course that had to be it. Merlin kept going over the situation in his head absently following Balinor to where ever it was that they were heading, for that matter... "Do you know where we are going?" he asked suddenly.

"Not exactly, but I can feel the dragons... well at least one dragon. If you concentrate you should be able to sense it too."

"Hm, Oh I see." And surely enough as Merlin began concentrating he could feel a pull in the direction they were going. Almost like a rope tied to his waist pulling him in the right direction. "Wow, that's amazing. I never knew we could do that."

"There is plenty you still do not know about Dragonlord Magic my boy."

"Well good thing I have such a great teacher." Merlin replied jokingly. In truth Balinor was still very used to being alone and hadn't taught Merlin very much at all unless Merlin questioned something he did or happened to ask the right question.

"Hmph. I learned most of it on my own, it just takes imagination." Balinor offered back unamused.

"Ah. Well then."

They went back to the silent trip walking for hours, Balinor intensely focused on the Dragon and Merlin lost in thoughts about Arthur. Merlin was so lost in a particular thought of Arthur in a bath, that he didn't notice Balinor stop and he walked straight into him knocking himself back, and onto the ground.

"Why have we st..." Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence because Balinor had magically sealed his mouth and was pointing ahead. Once merlin looked he realized that just yards in front of them was a creature he never thought he would ever see again... not that he would ever want to. There in a clearing Was a Troll, much like the one Uther had almost married, but larger and if possible much more disgusting. Now They didn't know whether it would be friendly toward them or not, and neither of them wanted to take the time to find out, so they decided to back track and go around it. But before they could even turn around Merlin felt something hard hit him in the head, and then the world went dark.

* * *

Arthur saw the trolls take Merlin and Balinor away, and he followed... helplessly. Once they reached the cave that was undoubtedly the home for the trolls Arthur was more than glad that he couldn't smell anything in his astral form. Merlin and balinor were chained to the wall and the the trolls left. Arthur went straight to Merlin to check that he was still breathing and when he reached out to try touching Merlin he felt a tug, much like when he was pulled into the hallway, but this felt different. He was being pulled into Merlin. Before he could do anything to stop it he was in Ealdor.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Like I said I will try to update at least once a week from now on. Comments, Questions, Critiques always welcome. **


	4. Dreaming

**Hey Sorry that it has been 12237465 years since the last update, but I've been having computer/life problems. I really hope you like the story so far it is all slowly unraveling in my head. I don't wanna say the next update will be soon, because every time I do something blows up. **

* * *

_Alone Walking the streets of Ealdor Merlin called out for anyone, he was very confused and felt cold. As he neared his home he suddenly felt a rush of warmth and he ran into the small house to find Arthur standing there. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" he stammered out. _

_"You can see me?" Arthur replied hopefully. _

_"Of course I can see you, big head and all, bow what's going on? Where is everyone?"_

_"Well it's nice to see you too, and as far as I can tell this is a dream and somehow I got sucked into it."_

_"What exactly are you on about?"_

_"You've been captured by trolls and I tried to help you, but when I touched you I got pulled in here."_

_"Ah, I see. You've finally lost it." Merlin uttered before he heard a pained scream from nowhere. Then he remembered the forest and the trolls and that he must actually be in a dream. Arthur was saying something else but he could't hear it and then Arthur was gone. He could feel the dream world fading away._

His head throbbing and his vision slowly clearing, Merlin woke hanging from a stone wall. In front of him the scene of a woman being torn apart. from the look of her she appeared to be an elf. Merlin had to turn his head at the sight as the trolls dismembered her. To his left he saw his father hanging limp. He was startled by the laughter of the female troll, and he turned to see she was looking at him.

"We don't like trespassers around here." She snorted as she staked toward Merlin, who with a flash of his eyes sent the beast crashing into a far wall.

"Now I'd think twice about doing that again." The larger Troll growled, and as Merlin twisted his head around he saw that the creature had a hold of his father.

Merlin knew that he could easily deal with the troll, but he didn't want to risk hurting Balinor in the process.

* * *

During the commotion with the trolls Arthur had been hit with a little of Merlin's magic which sent him toward the larger troll holding Balinor, and Arthur felt a pull and was on the ground of the cave, but as he got up he realized that it was in fact a different cave.

_He looked around trying to figure out what happened. "Hello Arthur. We need to talk." Balinor spoke from behind him, and Arthur turned quickly to face the man. "I know that this is just a dream world and I know that you are indeed the real Arthur Pendragon. Sit, We must speak before... well we must speak. _

_"How is it that you know?" _

_"I've been without dreams for many years, but that is not what we are here to talk about. I mostly just need you to listen."_

_"Bu- Ah.. Well Okay." Arthur thought about arguing, but he could fell that this was important, so he motioned Balinor to continue._

_"I know that you are Arthur Pendragon, and that you have been following us, well following Merlin. I don not however know how or why, but that's not important. I trust you and I trust that you would never harm my son. That is why I must request that you stay with him after this, stay close, visit him in his dreams. He can make it through this, but he will need you."_

_"Make it through what? What do you mean?"_

_"Out there That cave with the trolls, it is a much worse situation than Merlin realizes. There is a larger number of trolls in there than he thinks. Too many for him to deal with all at once. So I am going to use my magic to get him out of there and to stop the trolls. The caves will collapse and I will not be making it out. He needs to make it through this and he has to continue our mission. It is far too important to abandon over me. Make sure he knows that he can do this without me. and that with my death he will inherit all of my power, so I will always be with him."_

_"But there must be another way!"_

_"There is not. I wish there was, but there is no time to dwell. I need to to protect my son, and to help him through this. Promise me this, and I can go in peace knowing he will be in good hands."_

_"I-I Promise you I will let no harm come to him." and with that promise Arthur felt himself fade out of the dream world._

* * *

Merlin Was still weighing his options when he heard his father's voice in his head. "Son I need you to trust me I'm going to get you out of here. You must continue on with what we came here for. Find the dragons. You have to power to do anything. I just hope you have it within you to forgive me." Merlin felt Magic begin to stir around him and he felt as though he was spinning rapidly, then he found himself on the forest floor as a great thundering sounded and he saw a great sinkhole before him. He fell to his knees as he realized exactly what his father had done, sacrificing himself. He felt the burning begin in his eyes and the tears starting to fall, he looked up as he saw a bright green light rising from the hole. It started rushing toward him and as it collided with him he began to rise into the air the magic of his father swirling around him and finally entering his body through his chest directly over his heart and he slowly fell to the ground unmoving, exhausted from the ordeal, and he slipped into sleep.

Arthur having just witnessed the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and the most tragic knew he needed to go to Merlin and to help him as he promised balinor he would. As he approached Merlin he noticed that there was a sphere of magnificent emerald green magic surrounding Merlin and he hoped that would protect him until he woke. Arthur passed through the magic with ease hoping that it was because he meant him no harm. He reached out to caress the other man's face and felt the familiar pull into Merlin and found himself in a dark thicket of large dead trees and black thorny vines.

* * *

_Arthur began pushing through the vines and looking for Merlin, calling his name out every minute or so. As he came close to a clearing he could here the weeps of his friend. He quickened his pace yelling to get Merlin's attention. Once he finally made it into the clearing he rushed over to Merlin who was lying in a ball in the middle of the dark clearing, the ground dry and cracked. He lowered himself and took Merlin into his arms. "Merlin? Are you okay?"  
_

_"Arthur?, What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" _

_"I will always find you, no matter where you are. When you need me i will be there." Arthur replied, deciding he could explain later. _

_"M-My father, he was here, but he's gone. I couldn't save him!"_

_"I know, it's okay. He knew what he was doing, he did it to save you because he loved you Merlin."_

_"But I can't get out of here without him, I don't know what to do." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and held it tight and as he did the ground around them began to grow beautiful lush green grass, but only for a few feet. _

_"I'm here Merlin, we will get out of here together." Arthur said as he pulled Merlin closer and the grass began spreading further to the edge of the clearing. He realized that it was working, Merlin was starting to feel better, and the dream world was reacting to it._

_"I'm glad you're here, but I don't know what to do, how will we ever find our way out of here?" Merlin looked up at Arthur to reassure himself that he was still there. _

_"As long as we stay together we will be able to get through anything." Arthur replied as he lifted Merlin's hand without thought and placed a single kiss on it. A strange plant began growing near the two friends and a flower began to bloom on it. The flower started to give off a deep violet glow and a soothing heat. the trees at the edge of the clearing began to come to life and the thorns receded into the vines replaced by lush green leaves. _

_"Do you really believe that?" Merlin spoke as he rose and turned to face Arthur. _

_"look around, look at what we've already created in just this short time." _

_"What?" Merlin stood and began looking around, realizing the huge change in the clearing since Arthur had gotten there. "We d-did all of this? How?" _

_"Well you're magic of course. It's been reacting since I got here. It knows that you are safe with me." Arthur didn't really know what he was saying, but he knew he believed it to be entirely true. "I think you're magic just feels more comfortable and free around me especially when touch." Arthur then turned Merlin toward him, and locked eyes. "See Watch this." _

_"Watch wh-." Arthur cut him off with his lips pressing a deep desperate kiss into Merlin, who although quite startled at first couldn't fight the desire and pushed back into the kiss. As they shared their passionate exchange the glowing flower burst filling the air with vibrant sprites that began to swirl about the men. They spread transforming the forest around them creating beautiful trees covered in lush flower bearing vines, and a sparkling pond. The sprites then rose up above the trees combining into a deep violet moon emanating a magnificent glow and a wave of warmth. As they pulled away from each other they were both stunned by the beauty of it all. _

_"See, we made all of this happen just by being together." Arthur finally broke the Silence looking back into Merlin's eyes. _

_"I-I suppose you're right." Merlin replied still unable to believe what was going on. The two of them began exploring the world they had created, even taking a swim in the pond, and after what seemed like hours they laid in the grass in the clearing pressed against each other wearing only pants. Their chests rising and falling against each other Merlin resting his head on Arthur's Shoulders. "This is all I've ever wanted." _

_"Me too, and we can have this for real once you return to me, but now you've got to wake up and finish your journey."_

_"What? you mean this is all a dream?"_

_"Uh- well yes and no. I mean you are sleeping and this is a dream world, but I'm very much real. I am here with you. _

_"That's not possible! I should have known I was dreaming this was all too perfect."_

_"Bu-" And Arthur was cut off by Merlin's lips pressing gently into his. _

_"It's okay, I still needed this" Merlin spoke as the the world and Arthur began to fade. _

Merlin Woke up with the Moon high in the sky, He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he knew he needed to get back to finding the dragons, So he got up, and began preparing to continue his journey.

* * *

**I'm Sorry! I just had to kill someone. Isn't that horrible? But How did you guys like it? I'd love any criticisms or feedback, or comments, or anything! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Beauty

**I wrote this one in about 4 hours, so I apologize if it isn't great. I like it, but it's the reader's opinion that matters! I'm gonna try to keep shelling them out like this! Oh and you might have noticed that I changed the Story Description a bit, that's because the original direction is changing a bit. **

* * *

"Oh I wish Merlin would return already. We need to start making all of the changes Camelot needs, but without Arthur awake we can't do that and we need Merlin to wake him up." Morgana spoke anxiously to Gaius.

"Yes, you are very right. He will return in good time, I fear what he is doing is of grave importance, and once he is finished it will indeed make it all the more easier to make the changes we see necessary." Gaius replied.

"Do you think it wise to bring dragons back into the world Gaius? I remember the tales, horrid creatures!"

"Those tales were for the most part fabrications by a foolish man who feared what he did not understand. The Dragons were once very loyal companions to man and to Camelot. Their magic protected these walls and brought life to the land. Yes I think it will be hard at first, but once the people see What magnificent creatures the dragons really are, Oh I think it will be a bright future ahead of us."

"It sounds as tho there is something deeper to this for you, What is it Gaius?"

Gaius suddenly looked very sad "I knew a dragon once, a long time ago." he replied softly.

"Really?!"

"Yes, her name was Artemis, she was a beautiful creature. As a boy I was always out collecting things, mainly herbs and ingredients, but one night I found a strange green rock. Well when I returned home with it, my mother was astounded. It had turned out that I found a dragon's egg. I was so surprised and I didn't know what do do. I took it with me everywhere. I'd had that egg for 15 years before I began traveling. I befriended a young man called Balan. Well after growing close and traveling together I learned of his magic, and I told him of my egg. It turned out he was not only a wizard, but a dragonlord."

"You knew a dragonlord? Oh, Gaius."

"There are many secrets I've had to keep over the years my dear. Now Balan asked me if I wanted to meet the mother of my egg, and as scared of it being taken from me I knew that it would be the right thing, not to mention meeting a dragon was a high privilege. I agreed and he put his hand on the egg and began to call out to the sky. We waited and not too long after a great grey dragon landed in front of us. Balan spoke to her and told her of my egg. I held it out to her and she began to weep. She had feared her egg lost forever, but she wouldn't take it. She insisted that it's place be with a dragonlord and with me for keeping it safe. So after giving her blessing she left us, and Balan asked if I wanted to meet my life long companion. I was so caught off guard, I didn't know what he was talking about. He then explained that a dragon's egg will only hatch once given a name by a dragonlord."

"So he named her? and she hatched?"

"Well yes and no, you see he allowed me to name her. He grabbed my hand and allowed his magic to pass through me. It was the most amazing thing, I placed my hand on the egg, and I could feel her as if we were connected and as I voiced her name the shell cracked. Her brilliant emerald wings spreading out. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Thanks to Balan we had a special connection, She never went too far from me and we were great friends."

"Oh, that's wonderful Gaius, but what happened?"

"Well when Uther began his magic cleansing I had to send her away, I could not bear her being hurt. I fear she was eventually found and killed by Uther and his men."

"I'm so sorry! That is horrible I can't imagine losing a friend in such a way."

"Yes, well I must go now my dear, I need my rest." Gaius left quickly exhausted from reliving the loss of his dear friend.

Morgana felt terrible for reminding Gaius of his past, but she couldn't help to also feel a little excited about one day meeting dragons.

"Miss? I have your dinner." Gwen announced startling Morgana out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, Hello Gwen. Thank you." She sat to begin eating. "Sit join me won't you?"

"Of course." Gwen agreed knowing better than to try refusing. "You seem in good spirits, has something happened?"

"Not yet, but I think soon we will all be in good spirits." Morgana replied "Just a feeling" she added seeing the quizzical look on Gwen's face.

"Ah I think I know what you mean Miss, I've been feeling rather uplifted of late."

"Oh is that so?" Margana asked a knowing tone in her voice.

"Well, yes."

"Hmm, Who is he?" She pressed

"I'm not really sure madame, it appears I have a secret admirer, leaving notes and flowers on my step."

"Oh I see" Morgana replied with a large smile and a nudge. "You have no idea's of who it might be?"

"Not yet miss, but I think he wants to meet soon."

"Oh, well I expect to hear all about it."

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" Gwen replied jokingly

"I'm simply assuring that all of my subjects are properly happy." She replied, and They finished eating and Gwen was dismissed, leaving Morgana to ponder over the dragons one again.

Gwen returned to her house to find a bundle of flowers and a small note attached.

_Dearest Guinevere, I cannot live much longer without your touch. _

_I wish to finally reveal myself, in two days time meet me in_

_the northern garden for a picnic._

_Yours Truly._

She held the note to her heart and silently reminded her self to ask that day off from Morgana. She entered her house and placed the flowers within a vase still wondering who could be feeling such things for her, and she would find out in just two days.

* * *

Finally re-hydrated and ready to continue his journey Merlin began to focus on the dragons, which was much easier than the first time. He could feel them as strongly as he could feel his own presence. _"I must be getting better at this whole dragonlord thing" _He thought silently to himself as he began walking toward the pull. magically moving any obstacles in his way and keeping a look out for any unfriendly looking creatures. He felt surprisingly at peace with the loss of his father, but he attributed most of that to the dream with Arthur. Even without being with him Arthur was still saving Merlin. At least that's what Merlin thought, he still had no idea that the Arthur he saw in his dream was in fact real, but Arthur would be trying to change that very soon.

* * *

Sucked back into the hallway Arthur felt really good about exploring. He now knew that most of the doors were memories that he had to get back, and so far he had seen many about his childhood with his father and Morgana. He Saw the knights and how close he had grown to them and the many things they had conquered together. He would check to see that Merlin was in no danger every once in a while, but he wanted to get through as many memories as he could so that he could possibly wake up at some point.

After a while he came to a large well made door, like something that would be at the opening to the castle. He tried but couldn't get into the door, he must not be ready to see what's inside. So he silently dismissed it and decided to go back to Merlin. When he got to him The moon was high in the sky and Merlin was setting up a camp. He started a fire with his magic and began to magically make himself something to eat. Arthur couldn't help but start to feel a certain fondness for Merlin's magic, and he had complete faith that Merlin could do anything even waking him up. He sat there as Merlin ate and watched the stars.

"Oh Arthur, if only you could be here it is so amazingly beautiful. You would love it." Merlin spoke aloud to himself. Arthur wanted so badly to make his presence known, and he would as soon as Merlin went to sleep. Which didn't take long, Soon Merlin was on the ground the same sphere of magic surrounding him and his campsite. Arthur admired it for a few moments before turning his attention to Merlin. He had rarely noticed just how beautiful Merlin really was, Sure his magic was a thing of bewilderment, but looking now down at the young wizard Arthur began to really see it. Merlin's features so fair and gentle, but strong and sharp at the same time. He bent down and placed an astral kiss on Merlin's cheek and was gladly pulled inside.

* * *

_This time Arthur found himself in a large field with one tree at the center, and he knew immediately that his friend would be there. He ran unable to wait to be able to talk to Merlin and as he approached the tree he found Merlin on the other side sitting against it reading a book. _

_"You know, if you keep showing up in these I won't ever want to wake up." Merlin spoke from behind his book. _

_"Oh good." Arthur replied relieved that Merlin knew he was dreaming this time. _

_"Oh So you'd like me to just stay asleep forever huh? not very responsible." _

_"That's not what I meant, I'm just glad to see you actually know you are dreaming, it will make this conversation much easier to have." _

_"It's odd usually when you're in my dreams there is a lot less talking, but we sure do use our mouths." Merlin stated _

_'Oh is that so?" Arthur asked a grin forming._

_"Well you should know, you're part of me after all, but lately all you wanna do is talk about how it's a dream. It must be a sign of some sort."_

_"Or, you can believe me and realize that I really am Arthur." _

_"Oh yes, cause you can now just pop into my dreams anytime you want, I guess real Arthur or dream Arthur you'll always be a prat."_

_A little frustrated Arthur just glared at Merlin. "You sure are playing the part well tho." Merlin added. _

_"Okay it's time for you to listen. I have way to much to tell you to waste time arguing. Fist of all I am real, well half real. I think that spell you cast reacted badly with a drought Gaius gave me, and now I am in a coma, but my mind can leave my body which is how I can come into your dreams."_

_Merlin considered what Arthur was saying, and it started making sense, when he check on Arthur only to find him sleeping then seeing him in the puddle, and the dreams. "Oh no."_

_"It's okay, you'll be able to wake me up once you return to Camelot."_

_"No it's not that, it's what I've just said about you in my dreams! just pretend you didn't hear that part." Merlin was completely embarrassed._

_"Oh... Yeah, well you will have to tell me about that sometime Merlin, but for now there is more you need to know."_

_"More? What else could there possibly be?"_

_"My father he's been killed, and Morgana has been made Queen." Merlin's dumbfounded look prompted Arthur to continue. "She is actually fairing very well, she is a natural ruler._

_"Uh..I see, wow. Are you okay?" _

_"I am actually, thanks to you, I found you after and just being with you made me feel much better and as I've been remembering things I realized that it was just time for my father to go. Oh and Merlin, there is one more thing I must tell you." Arthur then told Merlin about the conversation he had with Balinor, because he felt Merlin needed to know. Merlin became very upset and the grass around them began to wilt and the tree began to die covering the ground in leaves, and mass of dark clouds covered the sky and a horrendous storm began in the dream world around them. _

_"How could he just leave me like this?" Merlin yelled and lightning strikes began hitting the ground. _

_"Merlin it's okay! I'm here, I'm with you remember!" Arthur grabbed his friend and pulled him into a tight hug causing the storm to dull into a calm warm rain. He looked Merlin in the eyes and followed with a slow gentle kiss. "I know you're angry, but you can't lose control. I need you to make it through this, I need you."_

_The rain stopped and everything began to come back to life. Merlin fell to his knees sobbing and Arthur fell with him never letting him out of the embrace. After a while Merlin calmed down and pulled away from Arthur. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_'Or I you." Arthur replied sincerely "Now, Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes." He joked making Merlin burst into laughter before placing a kiss on his cheek and drying them both with magic. _

_"I think I have an idea." _

_"An idea for what?" _

_"To wake you up so you can continue this journey with me in person." _

_"But my body is all the way in Camelot"_

_"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, not with my father's power added to my own. You see I can project a kind of physical astral copy of myself back to Camelot and then project the two of us back here where I will work on waking you up."_

_"Will that work?"_

_"It's worth a try." Arthur nodded in agreement. "But it will have to wait until I wake up."_

_"Well maybe in the meantime you can tell me about those dreams." Arthur replied bumping his shoulder into Merlin's. _

_"Hmm? What dreams?" Merlin said with a grin and a glare from Arthur had him talking again within seconds. "O-okay, well I-I think it m-might be easier to um.. j-just..."_

_"Out with it!"_

_And Merlin turned toward Arthur grabbed his face and began frantically and desperately kissing him as he straddled his lap. _

_As Merlin pulled away Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I-I thought it'd be easier to just show you."_

_"Hmm, I see. Well is there anything further? Because I thought a wizard could be much more creative in their dreams." Arthur said before placing a delicate peck on Merlin's lips._

_"I guess you'll just have to see." _

* * *

**What did you think? Questions, Comments, reviews? Feel free I really appreciate them! **


	6. Awakening

**Okay I really hope you guys like what's going on. I also really appreciate all of the feedback. I'm really into it now, so expect regular updates. **

* * *

"_Morgana, Morgana. I need you to wake up and meet me in Arthur's room." _Merlin's voice interrupted her sleep and she leaped out of bed. and headed for Arthur's chambers before she could properly wake up, but she was too excited to care.

"Merlin?! are you here?" Morgana whispered as she entered the room.

"Yes I'm here" Merlin answered coming from Arthur's bedside. Morgana ran to embrace him and was surprised when she passed right through him, and almost fell to the floor.

"What? Why did that happen? Why can I see through you?! Merlin What's going on?" Morgana began to ramble frantically.

"I'm an astral projection, I'm here to get Arthur and I need your help."

"Wha- um- okay. What do you need me to do?"

"I need to transport his body back with me so i can wake him up, and he's going to continue on with me, but I don't have enough power in this astral form to do it by myself."

"Oh Merlin, I don't know if I'm powerful enough for that."

"Trust me Morgana, you are a natural born witch, you have all the power you need. You just have to tap into it."

"Okay just tell me what to do." Morgana replied filled with confidence Merlin always seemed to give her.

"I'ts just a spell, repeat it with me and trust in your magic and it should work. It's a transport spell I can return to my body at any time, but this spell should allow me to take a physical body with me. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now after we're gone, you need to go to Gaius and get the spell to create a golem."

"A golem? Why?"

"Well Arthur being in a coma is one thing, but disappearing all together? They would become suspicious. You will need to use some of his hair to make a golem in his likeness, that way he can communicate with the people and once they realize he is not well they will be even more reassured of your rule until he becomes properly well again."

"Oh, I see, Wait Merlin. How do you know about all of this? You've only just gotten back to Camelot."

"Oh Yes. Well Arthur's spirit astral projected from his body and visited me in a dream. He's actually waiting with my body."

"Oh, Wow. So he knows about Uther?"

"Yes, he was there when it happened, but we really must get moving. I'm sorry, but we will have time to catch up once Arthur and I return."

"Of Course."

"Okay, now raise your hands over us and repeat with me _Deportavi Corpus Animus. _Just trust in your magic and it will work."

"Of course." Morgana replied and she raised her hands over Arthur's body as Merlin reached out placing one hand on Arthur's head and the other over his heart. Morgana could swear Merlin's hands became solid as the made contact with Arthur.

The two of them began to chant "_Deportavi Corpus Animus." _Over and over Morgana's eyes beginning to glow a magnificent gold, and Merlin's hand glowing where they made contact with arthur. The two men began to float before Morgana and in a split second they disappeared in a wisp, and Arthur's clothes fell to the bed. The young witch let out a small cheer of success proud of her own power before making her way to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius awoke to a frantic knocking at his door, he rose out of his bed and hurried over to answer it and became very worried when Morgana rushed in. "What's the matter? Has something happened?"

"Oh, sorry Gaius. Yes Merlin Came, well not entirely, but he took Arthur and we have to replace him before morning."

'I'm sorry, I don't think I quite understand."

"Well apparently Arthur's spirit left his body and was roaming around, he found Merlin and informed him of everything. So Merlin astral projected here and took Arthur's body back with him so he can wake him up, but Arthur's not coming back so I have to make a Golem in his likeness so people don't start to get suspicious."

"Oh, Well- Um. I suppose that all makes sense. What do you need?"

"Merlin said you had a book containing the Golem spell."

"Ah. Yes." Gaius replied as he moved to get the book she needed. Merlin had been last to use it, so the golem spell was still marked within it.

"Okay, I need some clay, purified water, a white candle and some of Arthur's hair."

"I have the clay, water, and candle. We'll have to get the hair from Arthur's Chambers, and it's best we do the spell in there, it will need time to finish."

"Okay I will meet you in his chambers, I'm going to go collect the hair."

Gaius entered the Chambers moments after Morgana had collected what she thought would be enough of Arthur's hair. He placed the rest of the ingredients on the bedside table.

Morgana began reading what she needed to do. "okay, first i need to infuse the hair with the water to make the essence of Arthur." Gaius handed her the flask of purified water and she dropped the hair into it. "there is no spell so I suppose I should just touch it with my magic, That's what Merlin taught me to do when there is no exact spell." So Morgana held the flask up and allowed her magic to pass into it, her eyes flashing briefly. The hair dissolved within the water and the new liquid glowed a brilliant violet color. Following the spell Morgana then hollowed out the center of the clay and filled it with the liquid, she lit the candle and let it's wak fall over top of the clay, covering the liquid and sealing it in, and she finished by speaking the words "_Expergefacio lutus bestia" _with a long flash of her eyes the mixture began to grow, twist and form into a human figure. "Okay, it's working!" She spoke excitedly.

"Excellent work Morgana! How long before he wakes?"

"It says it should take a few hours, so he should be done by morning. It also says that once he wakes he'll go straight to his creator so I can give him orders."

"Perfect, well we should get some sleep tomorrow will prove to be a most busy day."

"Ah, you are right. Goodnight Gaius." Morgana replied suddenly realizing how tired she really was.

"Goodnight my dear." The two left Arthur's chambers and made their way to their respective rooms.

* * *

Arthur had stayed with Merlin's body while he astral projected back to Camelot. He was quite excited to get back into his body and he and Merlin had gotten to see each other in the few minutes before he left, because Merlin was also in astral form, but Merlin had to hurry so he could have Arthur's body back and have Morgana prepared before morning.

Merlin had only been gone for what felt like an hour before Arthur actually felt something physically for the first time since he'd left his body. He felt a warmth on his forehead, and then on his chest, just over his heart. It felt like a magnificent heat running all throughout his body and centering on those spots. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced and then it was over and he saw his body appear in front of him in a wisp and it lowered to the ground. He was so happy to have his body with him and Merlin, at least until he actually looked at it and realized he was completely naked. As he heard Merlin begin to stir he wished he could cover himself more than anything, but it was too late.

"Oh, I guess the clothes aren't part of the spell." Merlin stated as his eyes scanned over Arthur's body and stopped suddenly between his legs, his face growing hot as the blood rushed into it as all his fantasies were suddenly made even better. He had never imagined Arthur to be quite so well... endowed. He couldn't help but bite his lip, until he remembered that Arthur was there somewhere and probably watching him. So he flashed his eyes causing garments to appear, covering Arthur's body.

Arthur's embarrassment had quickly turned to something else as he had watched Merlin's reaction to seeing him naked, but he would still be getting his revenge once he was awake.

"I'm too tired to perform the spell tonight, the Projection and transportation spell have left me exhausted. I will do it tomorrow after I've rested, but at least this gives us another dream together." Merlin spoke to the night air knowing Arthur was listening. He followed by lying next to Arthur and slowly falling to sleep listening to his friends heart beats.

As soon as he knew Merlin was asleep Arthur reached down and let himself be pulled into this last dream that they would share together. He wouldn't let Merlin know that he saw him staring at his naked body, he would save that for when they were both awake and Merlin wouldn't be able to escape.

* * *

Morgana woke to the Arthur golem standing at the foot of her bed and she was at first startled, but had quickly remembered the events of the night before. "Oh Hello there, I suppose I need to give you orders now?" She questioned, and was greeted by silence.

"Ah well I suppose we should go see Gaius, I'll need his help to get this right. I suppose I should get dressed first." After receiving no response Morgana decided that she needed to give direct orders. "Okay, Stay there."

"As you wish master." The Golem responded and Morgana couldn't help but feel a little weird at hearing it come out of Arthur's mouth, but she began getting dressed remembering that he was not Arthur.

"Good morning miss. I see you're alr- Arthur? You're awake?!"

"Oh! Hello Gwen. Yes he's awake, but he's still feels sick and unable to talk. I'm taking him to see Gaius now. I'll eat with him, you can have the day off."

"Oh thank you miss, I was actually going to ask you about that for tomorrow. I think I'm finally going to meet him!"

"Oh that's wonderful of course you can take tomorrow off as well, but I expect to hear every detail."

"Of course." Gwen replied with a timid smile, before being dismissed and turning to leave. "It's wonderful to have you back Arthur!" She added as she walked out the door.

As Morgana finished getting dressed she began walking toward the door to leave, but realized she needed to give an order to the golem. "Ah, Um. Follow me."

"As you wish master." the golem replied and the two began making their way to Gaius.

"Ah Hello Morgana I take it this means our friend is awake?" Gaius greeted her as he answered his door.

"Yes, and I need your help with the whole controlling him and making him act like Arthur thing."

"I see, well come in both of you." He replied and ushered in both Morgana and the golem.

"Okay now you sit there." Morgana ordered the golem as she motioned to a chair.

"As you wish." he replied as he obeyed her command.

"Okay, so what should I do to make him into Arthur?"

"Well Being as he's made from the essence of Arthur he should already contain all the memories and knowledge he needs. You just need to order him to use it."

"Okay, that makes sense." Morgana replied as she turned toward the golem.

"You should probably start by naming him."

"Oh, Yes. Good idea. Okay well You will be known as Arthur, but it's to weird for me to call you that, so I will call you Artie and everyone else will call you Arthur."

"As you wish."

"Okay, now Artie I need you to become the mental likeness of Arthur. Look into the essence and remember how to be him, but you will not talk to anyone, but Gaius and I. You will appear to be too ill to take the throne, and you will otherwise go about each day as Arthur would, with the exception of his knightly duties, you will skip those as well." As she spoke Artie's expression became a deep concentration for a few minutes before he replied.

"Yeah Whatever you say." In a very Arthur like way, that satisfied both Gaius and Morgana.

"Okay, wonderful. Now, we eat." Gaius announced as he had began preparing breakfast.

* * *

_Arthur couldn't help but be surprised as he entered the dream and found himself in an underground cave, at the top of a staircase that led deeper down into the cave. He was positive that Merlin would be at the bottom, and he started taking them down two at a time. Once he reached the bottom he could see the light of a fire and knew Merlin would be at the source. _

_"Took you long enough." Merlin stated with a nervous chuckle as Arthur came around the corner. _

_"Well if you didn't dream us into such elaborate places, How do you come up with these places anyways?" Arthur replied not showing any signs that he had seen Merlin's moment with his body._

_"I suppose my mind just takes me where I am most comfortable."_

_"The bottom of a cave is where you feel comfortable? Honestly Merlin."_

_"Uh. Well sometimes. So you haven't remembered anything that has happened recently?"_

_"No, I've seen bits and pieces, but that weird hallway has one door that I can't get into, I'm guessing the important parts are hidden in there, but it is closed off to me for some reason."_

_"We'll figure it out." Merlin replied, but he knew what would be inside those memories, and he wasn't sure if Arthur was ready to deal with the things he would find in there._

_"Couldn't you just tell me what's missing?" Arthur asked hopefully._

_"I don't think that would be a good idea. The reason your mind isn't letting you see it may be because you aren't ready to deal with what's in there."_

_"Well I suppose you could be right." The friends spent the rest of the dream sitting by the fire talking about the mission to bring the dragons back and the future of Camelot. _

Merlin woke feeling very well rested and ready to attempt bringing Arthur back. "Okay now Arthur I need you to go back inside yourself." Merlin spoke to the air hoping Arthur was listening.

"Okay." Arthur replied more for himself than for Merlin to hear it, and he knelt down and touched himself to be pulled back into the hall way right in front of the locked door.

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur and began chanting a spell.

Arthur could feel it the moment Merlin's hands touched him, the hall way becoming much warmer and filled with light. He could hear Merlin's voice chanting a spell.

Merlin's hands began glowing emerald green and a deep violet glow came from Arthur's skin. Merlin could feel his magic beginning to work and he felt a tug in the pit of his stomach much like astral projection, and then his body suddenly fell limp over Arthur's chest.

As the chanting stopped Arthur heard the click of the door unlocking and he reached out and pulled it open to find Merlin waiting on the other side looking utterly confused.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Are you the real Merlin? or just a memory?"

"It's me! Wait. Are we inside your head? My spell must not have worked right."

Merlin then turned around to see a small room with a few doors within it and he knew what they had to do. "We have to face your memories, and hope that you wake up once your memories are fully returned."

"Are they really that bad?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Some really complicated things happened."

"Well as long as I'm with you I know I will be able to get through this."

The two friends walked forward and entered through the first door, landing them in Arthur's bedroom.

* * *

**So How did you like it? As always keep the feedback coming! Thanks so much for continuing to read! **


End file.
